yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Beware of Cutthroat Carnival/Rebuilding the Dread-Yacht
Here is how our heroes discovered Cutthroat Carnival in Legend of the Giants. At last, Ermit was brought to Flynn's ship for safety. Ermit: Oi! Are you guys sure it's safe to talk here? They're all around us, you know? The clouds. Flynn: Yeah, um. Listen, we were told you saw something really important. So, what's up? Ermit: They are. The clouds. They're everywhere. Look at'em. Always listening, always watching. Cali: Relax, okay. The clouds aren't out to get you. Please just tell us what you saw. Ermit: Alright. Okay. I'll tell ya. So, Ermit begins telling them the whole story about his discovery. Ermit: (narrating) There I was, Finishing up my book of the dangers of clouds. Breezy clouds just a work of clouds mind ya. I look up to see if the clouds are electrified, doing some kind of suspicious swirly war dogs. And then, It happened. Out of nowhere, Kaos, Merlock and their evil alliance came to Skylands. Ermit: (narrating) I couldn't believe what I've saw next, And before me very eyes are a bunch evil villains. You know, And that very same villain who tried to take over Skylands. Kaos, And he's got more help from a bunch of villains lead by some sore of magician with some sort of Emerald Talisman. You know, Which gave him the ability to turn into any animal. And with every electricity from Kaos and Megavolt, It reawaken the Arkeyan Conquertron. Arkeyan Conquertron: Thank you for initiating the Arkeyan Conquertron started sequence, My sensors indicates that you all had a great appetite for conquest. Hail you masters. And so, Kaos and the villains laughed evilly in hopes for revenge and entered the Arkeyan Conquertron Cockpit. After the flashback, Ermit was finishing the story about what happened next. Ermit: And there ya have it. Cali: Ugh! Kaos is back. And he's got help and an Arkeyan Robot? That's a bad combination! Any idea where they were headed? Ermit: Yep. Kept shouting about wanting something inside a secret Arkeyan vault! Cali: What are we waiting for?! We've got to get there first and stop them! Ermit: Hold on there. Only Arkeyan robots can get to the vault. But I happen to have one! Parked it in the Frozen Wastelands of Vesh, I did. Just gotta go'n get'em. Flynn: We're picking up a robot? I'm gonna need a bigger boat! Twilight Sparkle: Agreed. Just as everyone and everypony set a course, Mumfie was looking for Spyro. Mumfie: Spyro, Are you okay? Spyro: Yeah, I'll be alright, Mumfie. Mumfie: You're not worried about what will happen to Skylands, Are you? Spyro: A little bit, But I'll be okay. Friar Tuck: Don't give up hope, Spyro. As long as you believe in protecting Skylands, God will help you. Somnambula: Friar Tuck is right, I for one happen to bring hope to all in my homeland. Friar Tuck: We've saved Skylands once, And we can do it again. Spyro: Thanks, Guys. Soon, Flynn set a course to find the Arkeyan Robot Ermit left. At last, They arrived in Cutthroat Carnival. Flynn: Oh not this place again! Cali: You've been here before? Flynn: I know it's hard to believe, Cali, but there are some people in this down who, how shall I put this...? "Don't like me very much". Cali: I'll suspend my disbelief. But we better play nice because we need their help. How 'bout I do the talking? So, They come across one of the employees. Cali: Permission to come ashore. Bowers: Granted. Please excuse the quiet. When we pirates took over this carnival, we noticed a sudden drop in customers... Hey, haven't I seen ye before? Flynn: Uhhh, no. No you must be thinking of someone else. Though I can't imagine who could possibly be this hand... Cali: Handy! We heard that you're 'handy' at repairing ships. And that's what we need. Bowers: Help ye I can. But I'm not going to work for free and yer money's no good here. You'll need to pay me in Pirate Chips. Cali: Okay. How do we get these Pirate Chips? Bowers: Ye must win a few rounds of Skystones, sumthin' we locals like to play. Maid Marian: Let's hope we'll make enough Pirate Chips. Rarity: And we will, Marian. I am certain of it. Maid Marian: This is for Skylands. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's play us some Skystones. Pinkie Pie: Yoo-Woo! Time to Play some Games! Patrick Star: Yeah! So, Everyone and Everypony started playing Skystones in exchange for the Pirate Chips. After every game of Skystones, Everyone and Everypony had enough Pirate Chips. Bowers: All done, sez I. Yer ship's engine is reparied and ready for sail. Thought I must warn ye, I have heard tales of this very vessel before and it's... Flynn: Pretty impressive? Yeah, we know, and it's about to get a lot more impressive with Skylands' most amazing pilot back at the helm. Boom! Bowers: Wait a minute, that's where i know ye from! Yer Captain Flynn and ye once borrowed five gold pieces from me and never gave it back! Flynn: No, I'm pretty sure that was someone else... oh what am I saying? No one else could possibly be this handsome!! So, Everyone and Everypony took off to the ship. Bowers: Come back here, Ye swine! Flynn: See ya! Blobbers: (as the ship took off) Hey! You forgot me! I was supposed to come with you guys, remember? Flash Magnus: I'll get him! So, Flash went back and brought Blobbers along with them. Blobbers: Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Flash Magnus. Flash Magnus: Don't mention it. Flynn: Well, That's just in-climatic. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225